Swimming Lesson
by Enchanted1234
Summary: Rukia never knew how to swim. She felt embarrassed to go to the beach. So when she trys to swim on her own at the pool she drowns but thanks to Ichigo's saving her she could learn. Please leave a nice comment for me :)


"We're going to the beach?"

Ichigo sat at a café with Uryu and Orihime. Rukia sat next to him, drinking honey flavored milk.

"Sure! It sounds like fun." Uryu fixed his glasses. "Everyone's gonna be there. Besides, it'll be a gorgeous day tomorrow. Right Orihime?" He turned to face Orihime.

The sweet girl nodded. "I love the beach! I'll get to wear a cute swim suit I just bought."

Rukia cleared her throat and tugged on Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo turned and looked at her. She motioned for him to bend down so she could whisper something to him. "Um, Ichigo? What's a swim suit?"

Ichigo blinked._ 'I almost forgot, the Soul Society doesn't know what swim suits are.'_ Ichigo glanced at his friends sitting across from them; they were busy enjoying their cakes and sweets.

"It's something you wear when you go swimming," Ichigo whispered in her ear.

"I see." Rukia placed a finger under her chin. "Hey Orihime!"

Orihime glanced up from her cake. "Yes?"

"Can we go shopping? I don't have a swim suit."

Orihime smiled. "Of course! I love shopping with you!"

Rukia smiled. "Great!" The Lieutenant Soul Reaper shoved Ichigo from his seat. Ichigo yelled out as Rukia landed next to him. "Ah. Stop complaining!" Rukia interrupted him. "I had to get out of that booth so I could go shopping!" Rukia offered him his hand. Ichigo took it but smirked as he pulled her down. What he didn't expect was Rukia landing on top of him, her lips connected with his. Ichigo hear some of the other customers say 'Awwww!' and Orihime giggle. Rukia's purple eyes flamed with anger and embarrassment.

Ichigo quickly pulled back and cleared his throat. He blushed more when he noticed how Rukia was positioned on him. Her hips were on top of his hips, mounting him. Rukia's cheeks were bright pink as she slapped Ichigo across the face and dragged Orihime out of the café and to the mall across the street.

Ichigo touched his cheek that still stung from her slap. Uryu offered Ichigo his hand. Before Ichigo gripped it, Uryu said, "Now don't you drag me down and kiss me Ichigo, you sly dog."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand. Once he stood up and sighed. "Let's just forget that happened."

* * *

Rukia grabbed the next bathing suit Orihime gave her and stood in the changing stall. "I've tried on five and none of them fit me!"

"Aw, don't give up Rukia." Orihime said on the other side on the stall. "It's just your figure."

_'Figure my ass'_ she thought as she tried it on. It was a cute purple bikini. When she had it on and checked it out in the mirror she smiled. "This one fits!" she said happily.

"Good!" Orihime said. "Change back so we can pay for it. I'll drop you off at Ichigo's house."

"Thanks Orihime!"

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?"

Rukia looked at the bubbly girl. "Sure, go ahead." Rukia sipped her soda.

Orihime blushed as she played with her fingers. "Um…Well…Are you and Ichigo dating?"

Rukia coughed on her drink. It took her a while to calm down. "Da-dating?"

Orihime nodded. She closed her eyes as she said quickly, "Well, at the café you guys kissed-"

"That was not a kiss! He pulled me down and we accidentally…kissed." Rukia blushed. *I kinda liked it.* she thought as she touched her lips, remembered the feel of his lips.

"Oh. I see." Orihime started playing with her fingers as they walked in silence down the alley to Ichigo's house. "I think you two would look cute together!" she blurted out.

Rukia coughed on her drink again. "Or-Orihime, don't you like him?"

Orihime blushed. "Ho-how did you-you know?"

Rukia smiled calmly. "Rangiku told me. She told me you liked Ichigo and that you were jealous of me."

Orihime grew nervous. "Th-that was a long time ago-"

"So you do like Ichigo?"

Orihime took a deep breath. "I did. I…I thought I was in love with him."

Rukia gasped._ 'She was in love with Ichigo?'_ The thought hurt Rukia. She wanted to yell out in anger. "You did?" she asked.

Orihime nodded. "I saw him as a hero. More a hero then a crush. When I see you together, I can tell you care about each other. You'll both do anything for each other. You two…I can tell that you two love each other."

Rukia was about to protest when Orihime hugged her. "I don't hate you Rukia." she said. "You're like a sister to me. I see you're the one that makes Ichigo happy. He-he was devastated when you left. Now that you're back, he's just so happy!"

Orihime pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Besides, I found someone else."

"Wh-who?"

Orihime smiled. "Uryu. I'm going to confess to him tomorrow at the beach."

"That's great Orihime!"

Orihime blushed. "Think about what I said."

Rukia looked down at the ground. _'Damn it.'_

* * *

Orihime and Rukia said their goodbyes. The soul reaper leaped into Ichigo's window. She hopped into his room and placed the bag on the table. Rukia heard footsteps coming and knew it was Ichigo. _'What do I do?'_ she thought nervously. _'I'm all of a sudden nervous!'_

Ichigo opened his door and closed it. He looked at Rukia and was about to speak when Rukia said, "Hey."

"H-Hey."

They just stood there awkwardly, staring at each other. Rukia broke it by looking down, avoiding his gaze. _'Just tell him you're sorry!'_ she thought. She looked up. "Ichigo, I'm-"

"I know." He smiled at her. "Let's just forget the whole thing happened."

*But I don't want to forget* she thought. "Ye-yeah." She smiled.

Ichigo looked at the plastic bag from the mall. "How was shopping?" he asked.

"Good. I bought a suit my size."

"Can I see it-"

"No! You wait until tomorrow!" Rukia said.

Ichigo smirked as he sidestepped behind Rukia and grabbed the bag. "Hey!" Rukia yelled out as she turned around and tried to grab it. Ichigo held it up above his head. "You have to reach it!" he said laughing.

"Ichigo, I command you to give it to me at once!"

"Not a chance, midget!"

Rukia growled. She kicked Ichigo's leg. He yelled out as Rukia jumped on that leg and grabbed the bag. "Ah ha!" she said in victory. She jumped off of his leg and hid the bag in her closet. She quickly closed the closet as Ichigo looked at her through narrowed eyes. "You win this time!" he said.

Rukia stuck her tongue at him. _'He's so cute when he loses to me.'_

Ichigo grinned and collapsed on his bed. His shirt raised up to his belly button, showing his muscles near his groin. Rukia blushed and looked at the wall. _'Just because Orihime put words into your head doesn't mean they're true!'_ she tried to convince herself.

"Rukia!"

Rukia jumped. "Huh?"

Ichigo rose up onto his elbows. "Did you hear anything I said?"

Rukia stuttered. "I-I-I-uhhhh. You're an idiot!" Rukia crossed her arms across her chest and pouted.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I said, are you excited about tomorrow? You never went to the beach before. It'll be a new experience for you."

Rukia smiled weakly. "Y-yeah."

Ichigo frowned. "I can tell when you're lying to me." He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not lying! How dare you accuse me of lying!"

Ichigo smirked, making Rukia's spine tingle. He slowly stood up and walked to her. Rukia cursed herself from being trapped by the wall because Ichigo raised his arms and planted them on the wall between her head. Rukia could smell his cologne. She wanted to smell more! Rukia blushed and looked down at her feet.

Ichigo laughed. "You are lying to me."

"So what if I am?"

Ichigo blushed. _'She's cute when she's like this.'_ "That makes you a dirty liar, Rukia. Miss Lieutenant of the Soul Society."

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong," Ichigo said.

Rukia smirked up at him. She could feel heat radiate from his body. She poked a finger into his chest and said, "Why don't you give me some personal space. Then I will tell you."

Ichigo's cheeks flushed. "Oh, yeah…alright then." Ichigo took a couple of steps back.

Rukia brushed a strand of hair and smiled. "Much better. Now, where are your crayons?"

"They're in the desk by my bed. Why?"

Rukia grinned. "I'm gonna show you what's wrong."

"How?"

"Oh, I think you know." Rukia skipped over to his desk by the bed and pulled out a box of crayons. She started drawing on paper when Ichigo realized what she was doing.

"Damn it Rukia, not the stupid bunny drawings!" Ichigo yelled.

"I'm going to show you in my nice drawings whether you like it or not, idiot!"

"Not if I catch you!" Ichigo jumped to where Rukia sat and tried to yank her crayons away from her. Rukia responded with a loud 'IDIOT!' and a kick to the face that sent Ichigo flying and hitting the wall. Rukia quickly drew her bunnies on different pages before Ichigo got up and stole her crayons. "Got it!" Ichigo yelled happily. He stuck his tongue out a Rukia. Rukia rolled her eyes. "I was done anyway. "Now I command you to sit on your bed and get comfortable!"

"Why you little-"

Rukia sighed as she kicked him. Ichigo's knees buckled. He yelled out at Rukia when she grabbed his arm and dragged him to his bed. She struggled to get him on the bed. Once she finally got him in a sitting position, she got up and brought his desk chair with her. She sat in front of him. The petite Soul Reaper smirked at him. "Now pay attention!"

"Alright, alright!" Ichigo raised his hands up in surrender. Ichigo sighed as he got comfortable and waited for Rukia to explain.

Rukia cleared her throat. "Alrighty then." She pulled out her first picture; it had two bunnies, one short with raven hair, and the other tall with orange hair. The short bunny had on a soul reaper outfit while the other bunny wore a 'nice vibe' shirt. Ichigo scratched his head. "Is that one of you and me?"

Rukia nodded. "It means that I'm originally from the Soul Society and you are from the human world.

Ichigo looked at it closely. "Go on."

Rukia placed the picture on the ground next to her and pulled out the second one. This picture had the raven haired bunny looking confused. In a thought bubble was a bathing suit. The other bubble was a swimming pool. Question marks covered the entire paper. "I don't understand this creepy drawing." Ichigo mumbled. Rukia growled. "It's obvious, Ichigo, look at it again!"

Ichigo looked at the picture closely. "Hmmmm…..Nope. I don't get it-Ow!" Rukia pulled his orange hair closer to her. "It means I don't know how to swim you idiot!" Rukia yelled. Rukia squeaked, shocked that she said it out loud. Ichigo looked at her with a concerned look. "Rukia," he whispered.

Rukia narrowed her eyes and threw the other pictures at Ichigo. Before Ichigo could grab her, she yanked the plastic bag from the closet and jumped out his window. Ichigo quickly ran to the window to only see Rukia side step somewhere god knows where.

"Damn it!" Ichigo punched the wall. Ichigo walked back to his bed and looked at the other pictures she drew. He smiled at what she thought was the beach. How she drew (bunny) him in a bikini. There was a bunny Orihime and Uryu; hearts circled them. "Does Orihime like Ishida?" Ichigo said confused. He shrugged the thought off as he looked at the last picture. The last picture was of bunny Rukia hugging bunny Ichigo. Hearts circled around them. Ichigo blushed. "She-she likes me?" '_I have the same feelings for her, maybe even more. Maybe I…love her.'_

"Damn, I have to find Rukia!" Ichigo didn't know why he grabbed his swim trunks and got changed; he somehow knew she was at the pool near the mall.

* * *

Rukia stood still as she looked at the pool. Her clothes layed down on a lawn chair a couple of feet away. She was in her purple bikini, goosebumps riding along her skin. Tears stung her eyes as she contemplated about going in. "I don't know how to swim." she whispered. "I need to practice so I can swim at the beach. I'm sure it's easy, I see kids swimming all the time."

She looked deep into the deep end. It was about a good eight feet. With her being four (eight inches) feet , it seemed hard._ 'What if I drown?'_

Rukia shook her head. "No! I'm gonna do it! I gonna jump into this weird looking miniature lake and swim! Just like that!"

Rukia was about to dip her foot into the water to check its temperature when she heard someone yelling her name. She looked over her shoulder to see Ichigo appear and running to her. "Rukia! Rukia, don't!"

Rukia narrowed her eyes and ignored him. She quickly jumped into the water before he reached her.

"Damn it!" Ichigo growled. He immediately jumped in after her. Ichigo's head lifted from the water as he took in air. He looked for Rukia; he saw bubbled appear from the water. "Rukia!" he yelled. He sucked in a deep breath and went under water. Rukia was struggling to reach the top. Her face was red from lack of air. When she saw Ichigo her eyes rolled into her head and she went limp. Ichigo quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled up for air. He didn't have to time check if she was ok, he needed to get her out of the water. He looked for the stairs that led up to the ground. He spotted them and started swimming to the opposite direction of the deep end. It was a little hard with Rukia in his arms but he didn't care. His main goal was to get this stubborn Soul Reaper out of the water. Ichigo felt the ground underneath his feet. He stopped swimming and started splashing through the water. "Screw this!" Ichigo side stepped to the grass outside of the gates of the pool. He grabbed a towel and layed it down on the grass. He gently placed Rukia on the towel and checked for signs of breathing.

"Good thing dad taught me CPR." Ichigo said. Isshin taught Ichigo CPR incase one of his sisters drowned.

Ichigo got into CPR mode and placed his hands in between Rukia's chest where her breastbone is. He started pumping air into her. He grew worried at every count. "One. Two. Three. Four!"

Ichigo placed his ear by Rukia's mouth. Little air came out. Ichigo only thought that he had to save her. He placed his mouth on Rukia's and started blowing air into her. Ichigo rose up and pumped her chest again. He drew in air and was about to blow air into her when Rukia coughed up water. Ichigo's eyes widened in relief. Rukia started to sit up but coughed up water. _'Rukia,'_ he thought.

* * *

Rukia's vision was a blur. She saw stars dance in her vision. "Wh-what happened?" she asked. She blinked a couple of times. Her eyes focused on Ichigo. "Why are you wet?"

Ichigo cleared his throat. "You uh, you fell in the pool. I jumped in and saved you." Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "What the hell do you think you were doing, Rukia?! You could've died!"

Rukia's eyes widened in shock._ 'He was…worried about me?'_ She closed her eyes. _'Ichigo.'_ "I'm sorry Ichigo," Rukia said. "I just wanted to practice-"

"You wanted to practice even though you have no idea how to swim!" Ichigo's expression calmed down a bit. "Come here." Ichigo pulled Rukia into his arms. They sat in the grass, calming each other down. Rukia felt goosebumps run all over her skin, not because of the water. She rested her head in between his neck. "I'm sorry," Rukia whispered.

Ichigo held her tighter, blushing. "Don't you ever do that again. Idiot."

Rukia closed her eyes. "Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"Can…can you teach me how to swim?"

Ichigo pulled back. Rukia looked at the pool. He smiled. "Sure."

* * *

The sun was starting to set. The air grew cooler. Ichigo was in the shallow end, waiting for Rukia to get in the pool. "Come on, midget. You jumped in last time, just walk in. You won't drown; it's the shallow end."

"Shut up! I'm trying!" Rukia was shaking. She was scared she was gonna drown again. She glanced at Ichigo who gave her a reassuring smile. _'Ichigo is here this time, I know I'll be safe'_

Rukia slowly placed a foot on the step in the water. The water felt surprisingly cool.

Rukia smiled. She placed her other foot in. "Ichigo, my feet are in!"

Ichigo smiled. "Great! Now walk down the other two steps!"

"Ichigo, I have a question."

"Ask away."

"How deep is the shallow end?"

Ichigo glanced down. He is 5 feet and 9 inches in height. The water stopped at his knees. "It doesn't matter. Look, the water only goes up to my knees. Walk to me."

Rukia grew nervous.

"Do you trust me?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia looked up. "Yes."

He smiled. "Then come to me."

Rukia nodded. She walked down the two steeps. The water now reached a couple inches under her knees. _'Only a couple of steps to Ichigo.'_

Ichigo offered her his hand. Rukia didn't look at the water; her goal was to reach his hand. She pushed through the water and grabbed his hand. She smiled. "I did it!"

Ichigo smiled. "Good." Ichigo started heading deeper in the water, pulling Rukia with him.

"Wa-wait! Ich-Ichigo!" She pulled him back, splashing water on her.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing? I'm not ready for the deep end!"

Ichigo squeezed her hand. "We're not going all the way to the deep end. We're going to stop when the water reaches your hips."

"Oh."

"Don't be scared. It's okay."

Rukia nodded.

Ichigo smiled. They started to waddle until the water reached Rukia's waist. The water stopped at Ichigo's thighs. "You okay?"

Rukia looked up at him. "It's just strange. The Soul Society doesn't have pools. That's…that's why I don't know how to swim."

"I understand. Now Rukia, I need you to put your face under water. Like this." Ichigo released her hand and bent down until he could get his whole body in to water. He took a deep breath and brought his head under water. Seconds later, and Ichigo pulled out of the water. His orange hair dripped with water. "You think you can do it?"

Rukia looked uncertain. "Can we do it together?"

Ichigo nodded. "Sure." He held her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Ready?"

Rukia nodded. Ichigo bent down to her height and smiled. "You can do it."

Rukia smiled. "I'm ready."

Ichigo took in a deep breath and went underwater. Rukia followed. The water felt really cold on her. She wanted to go back up but Ichigo squeezed her hand. She opened her eyes. Ichigo was looked at her, his orange hair floating around his head in the water. He gave her a thumbs up. Rukia smiled.

The pair pulled up for air. Rukia coughed a little as water dripped from her hair, running down her skin. Ichigo shook his head, scattered drops laughed. "Th-that was something!"

Ichigo laughed. "Want to do it again-?" Rukia already dunked her head underneath the water.

* * *

Ichigo held Rukia in his arms as they got deeper into the pool. Rukia held onto him tightly around the neck, hiding her face in between his neck. Ichigo blushed. '_We're never this close.'_

The water was now a little higher then Ichigo's waist. Rukia squeezed him tighter.

"I'm…I'm scared," she whispered.

"Why? You're never scared."

Rukia fought the urge to hit him. "You're obviously taller then me, idiot!"

"Oh, I forgot." Ichigo smiled. "Rukia?"

"What?"

"Hold on tight."

"What do you mean?"

Rukia never got her answer because Ichigo jumped and went under water. Rukia held onto him tightly. She forgot to hold her breath. She kept her eyes shut tight. Ichigo held onto her, holding her tightly. Bubbles started to come out of Rukia's mouth. Ichigo immediately went up and out of the water. Rukia coughed on Ichigo. "Why,_ *cough*_ the hell-"

"Ichigo ignored her and held her. "Shhhh, we're practicing. I'm trying to help you. I'm not gonna drop you in the deep end. I'm just gonna hold you. On another day you're gonna do this on your own in the deep end. I'll be with you though."

"Ichigo," Rukia said. "Thanks."

Ichigo smiled. "No problem."

Rukia placed a hand on his cheek, wiping water from his face. Ichigo blushed lightly as he looked into her eyes. _'What is she doing?'_

Rukia started putting her hand in his hair. "You're a mess, Ichigo."

"So are you."

"Point taken."

Ichigo chuckled. Rukia felt it vibrate on Ichigo as she was close to him. _'Maybe Orihime is right. I…I do love this idiot.'_

Ichigo placed his forehead against hers. Their wet hair got mixed up; orange with raven black. Ichigo stared at Rukia's lips.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't understand you."

"What do you mean?"

Rukia's eyes showed laughter. "You've certainly changed since we've met. You're not that young boy anymore. You don't get into fights. Back then you were harsh, always wanted to be the hero who saves everyone." Rukia laughed lightly. "Now you've changed into a man. I now see the softer side of you that no one else sees. You still want to save everyone, yet, you do it your way and not theirs. You're no longer the student with the cocky attitude I know, Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled. "Well, isn't that a good thing?" Ichigo's face felt hot.

Rukia nodded. "It's a really good thing." Rukia looked into his eyes. She slowly kissed his wet nose. His nose shook, causing her to giggle.

Ichigo blushed. He leaned into Rukia, his lips hovering near hers. He waited for her permission to kiss her. He didn't have to wait long; her lips collided with hers instead of the other way around. Ichigo felt like he was gonna drop Rukia into the water; he wasn't expecting her to kiss him! Rukia held on to him rightly as held her close to his chest, bridal style. This stubborn Lieutenant was his mentor, his best friend. And she was kissing him in the pool. Ichigo's face felt twice as hot as before. He only dreamed of kissing her. Rukia pulled back for air. She laughed. "That was-"

"Amazing," Ichigo finished for her. He leaned in to kiss her again when she placed a finger on his mouth. He looked at her confused.

Rukia smiled teasingly. "Later. When we're in a more private place. We are, in fact, in a public pool."

Ichigo smiled. "It's only a kiss, midget."

"Only a kiss? This isn't only a kiss. This…this was my first kiss."

Ichigo blushed. "This was my first kiss too."

Rukia smiled. She kissed his lips lightly. "You'll be my first and last person to love and tease." she whispered.

Ichigo chuckled. "I'm glad. Now, want to go back to swimming?"

Rukia shook her head. "I've had enough." She yawned. "Let's head back. I have something better in mind."

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia both had showers and were now in their pj's. Rukia borrowed a pair of Yuzu's while Ichigo wore sweatpants and a white tank top. Ichigo called Ishida to tell him that they weren't going to the beach.

Rukia sat next to Ichigo on his bed. "I have new drawings for you." She said excitedly.

"Rukia-"

"Don't be mad at me; you know I can only explain in my art!" She pulled out a picture. "Take it."

Ichigo did as he was told. Before he looked at the picture, he held Rukia's hand. His face grew hot. They're both new to this boyfriend/girlfriend mojo.

This picture had bunny Rukia on the grass with a angry bunny Ichigo. "Why am I mad in here?" he asked confused.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Idiot, you were mad at me for swimming on my own."

"Oh."

The next picture had bunny Ichigo teaching bunny Rukia how to swim. The last picture had the two bunny's kissing each other with hearts all around them. Ichigo blushed. He glanced at Rukia who was staring at their hands.

Ichigo awkwardly kissed her cheek. "I like them, midget."

Rukia stuck her tongue at him. "That's the first nicest thing you've said about my drawings."

"And it'll be the last."

"You idiot!"

Ichigo smirked. "You're drawings suck."

"Sh-shut up-!" Ichigo kissed her, silencing her from arguing. Ichigo pulled back.

"Whenever you start to nag or argue, I'm gonna do that to shut you up whether you like it or not."

Rukia blushed. "Idiot."

"I know, I'm your idiot."

All of a sudden, Karin and Yuzu fell out of the closet. "Ow!" Yuzu squealed.

Karin quickly got up and growled, "Nice going Yuzu! We're caught in the act!"

"I didn't mean-"

"What are you guys doing in my room?!" Ichigo yelled.

"It wasn't my idea," Karin said. Yuzu dragged me into it."

Yuzu stuttered. "I-I-I just wanted to prove it to Karin that you two were together. You two were made for each other! The way you argue, fight together, and-and we just saw you kiss! It's official! I can't wait to tell father!" The two sisters ran out of Ichigo's room.

"No don't!" Ichigo yelled. He sighed.

Rukia smiled. "How cute."

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled.

"I HEAR SOMEONE'S A COUPLE NOW!" Isshin yelled. "I'M COMING UP WITH A CAMERA!"

Ichigo quickly locked the door. "No you won't old man!"

Rukia laughed. "Same old Ichigo."_ 'The same Ichigo that I always loved.'_


End file.
